epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Links vs Belmonts - Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement
Hello again, finally back with a new installment of Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement. One that was planned for Halloween, but didn't due to Castlevania season 2 being released a few days before and wanting to use that for research for Trevor(turns out there wasn't a lot of focus on him). Then got delayed due to lack of motivation of writing for this all the way to march. This battle brings the Belmonts, Simon, Richter & Trevor against the hyrulian heroes, BotW link , Young link & Toon link in a battle of the legendary heroes destined to take down rulers of darkness with holy weapons and their descendants who also do that. When I first thought of this idea I was planning to just do Simon vs Link, but rather quickly I changed that to a 3 v 3 to make it more interesting of a battle and more fun for me to write for it. Deciding on which Belmonts and Links to use was pretty easy. The ones that are playable in Smash and the one from the Netflix castlevania series(which is what Trevor's personality is being based from). Credits to Leandro for probably his best cover yet so far. Now with that out of the way let's get this started and hope you enjoy it. Battle: (Simon in this color, Richter in this color, Trevor in this color ,BotW Link in this color, Young Link in this color, Toon Link in this color ) Epic Rap Battles for your amusement Links vs the Belmonts begin Belmonts: What a horrible night to brawl.Seems we’ve crossed the true faces of evil. Arthur’s legend with mutes, rolling to danger like some medieval Knievels. But they got no calibur. Wielding knock-offs to the JoJo’s of gaming. Let’s settle like adults. Lost boys of the woods , that way. Peter pan’s waiting. Topped with the best Syphars. Hot and cold spells won’t be send back like Twinrova’s. Rip on your styles so much, toony boy’s gonna have some flashbacks over. We best out the dark prince. thou fells down to chickens and deal with evil pigs. The hookshot-chain of the strongest link don’t reach the length of our weakest whip. Links: After years, I wake up to this? How disappointing, call it your 3d shift. Can someone pull the deku-sticks out their ass? Maybe then they ain’t so stiff. these bunch of homeless men better find shelter. So sad, living off of wall meat. Give them some real beef for their last dinner. They’re used to have their health deplete. Hit hard as Goron, swim past as Zora. Go Scrub, prove they can have at you. As the curse of the moon drops. You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? Get in your way like medusa heads. stuck in place with no one to save hyaah. Try next door, we’re here winning awards to hear about your lord and saviour. Simon Belmont: Enough from Breath of the mild. Another big world game ain’t innovating. Puts thou back to sleep, Hyrule waits one more eon for Link’s Awakening. BotW Link: Nice work, buff Light. Just wrote you Death in scythe. Filled the space in Dracula’s coffin. Aint taking shit from Konami’s series knocking-off Ghosts & Goblins. Trevor Belmont: Done sucking of your dark-nuts? Alucard can help with that. Don’t mind the hearts drained. I run the tracks of Netflix. No stops for the hero of fucking choo choo trains. Toon Link: And how did you enter? Drunk of beer and beat up. I’ll stick to grandma’s soup. Think some bottled water hurts me? I crossed seas. Wake winds that blow away your troupe Richter Belmont: Those raps are empty as your souls. Deemed heroes darker than their imposters. Kids these days, controlling dead bodies to mask you don’t belong there, monster. Young Link: Ain’t that ironic? your hero mind was quickly Shafted to the bad side. Outclassed by a young girl, This young boy ends you three folds, need no song of time. Belmonts: Not on my stopwatch. Thou won’t botch, whilst we’ll play the symphonies of the night. You’ll soon be playing song of storms to cover up the Bloody Tears in your eyes. No time for filler scavenger hunts. Head straight at you, then take werewolf to go. Don’t need to prove courage. holy strength chews your triangles like doritos. Lacking class. Last game turned ways to Skyrim. Next thing you’ll shoot arrows in knees. Whilst young boy threw out his friend's gift when he found one from royalty. Drop one final axe as their legends are forgotten. Broke it like candles. For like your series namesake they’ll only be told the tales of the damsel. Links: How shocking, their last judgement makes a bad fight. It all ends in bad motion. Have no hearts to throw some real shit at us. Get yourselves some life potion. What is a Belmont? To your land as big a horror as drac’s minions combined. One cursed, the others sidelined in their next game. An overhyped bloodline. We left real impact. You got your genre, cause you took what metroid’s doing. And a portrait of a new game to your comp is just a portrait of ruin. Thank our company for one last appearance, but we’re done smashing, bros. It ain’t Dracula’s curse that ended the Belmonts. It was pachinko. Who won? Who's next? You Decide! poll who won Belmonts Links Next Time MiuIruma.jpg VS.png Nikola Tesla Based On.png Category:Blog posts